Question: Ashley had to do problems 22 through 47 for homework tonight. If Ashley did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 22 through 47, we can subtract 21 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 26. We see that Ashley did 26 problems. Notice that she did 26 and not 25 problems.